


总裁与小朋友的同居二三事

by MiginoHikari



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiginoHikari/pseuds/MiginoHikari
Summary: 一个有点沙雕的小甜饼系列，每章内容没必然联系，是可以分开看的小故事。艺术来源于生活（设定是总裁×大学生（没打未成年的tag，我想我设定大学生成年了，小朋友只是一种爱称，或者说是年龄差的感觉）
Relationships: kazuya mishima/hwoarang
Kudos: 1





	1. 社会性死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：文中角色与游戏都不属于我  
> 注意：kazuya mishima←top  
> hwoarang ←bottom  
> 

G社的总裁大人的在宅远程办公中遇到了一个大麻烦。  
而那个麻烦就是他的同居小男友。  
红发青年精力过旺，一刻也无法闲住，而打扰自己办公就顺其自然成了他在疫情无法去学校期间的最大乐趣。  
「一八一八一八。」三岛一八不知道每天要被花郎这样念叨名字几百遍。  
然后为了不让这个小复读机在继续运作，他会一边继续手头的工作一边问花郎又怎么了。  
至于得到的答复自然也五花八门。  
「一八，好无聊啊。」  
「一八，晚饭吃什么啊。」  
「一八，要不要一起打游戏？」  
「一八，你看看这个report是人写的麽？」  
「一八。啊，没事，我就是随便叫叫。」  
诸如此类。  
还好的是总裁大人的远程办公大多只是看看文件的程度，除了自己的脑子以外，不会有人被这奇怪的噪音干扰。当然，视频会议另说。  
不过为了自己的声誉，三岛一八怕是要先确保家里的小朋友短时间不会回来，或者干脆把小朋友嘴堵上才能安静的开个视频会议。  
不然绝对还会出现上次这一幕。  
视频会议开到一半的时候，出去买零食回来的花姓小朋友发现卧室锁了门后，站在卧室门口，发挥大嗓门的优势穿透力极佳的把声音传进屋里。  
「一——八——，你在背着我偷偷干什么啊——」  
「一——八——，开开门啦——我还想补个觉呢。」  
「昨天晚上不让我睡觉的可是你——」  
「一——八——，你昨晚在床上可不是这么冷淡的——」  
「好，你今天晚上也完了。」最后长话短说关掉了视频会议的总裁大人开门看着没来得及收起坏笑的人如是说道。  
后来，拜家里的小祖宗所赐，三岛一八也养成了能邮件说清楚的话绝不视频讲的好习惯，这也最大的防止了自家小朋友再彪出什么虎狼之词，让全公司都知道G社的总裁大人在家期间有着“丰富多彩”的私生活。  
不过，花郎除了打扰他办公外多少还有些其他的爱好，比如打游戏。那位小朋友在骂人的时候多半是在玩moba游戏问候自己的队友，做玄学仪式或者开始胡言乱语中二台词的时候大概是在玩抽卡游戏，在念奇怪招式或者发出打斗类似口头语的时候不用看也知道是格斗游戏，而会大叫一声惊魂未定从电脑前跑过来的时候，肯定是又玩恐怖游戏把自己作死了。  
说起来花郎前不久还买了switch，在上岛,荒野冒险与成为宝可梦训练大师之余，还拉着闲下来的一八打分手厨房。  
至于结果，成年人怎么会因为这点小事就动气分手。  
他们不过是从屏幕里打到了床上而已。  
「啊啊啊啊啊蛋——糕——没——了!!你刚才是故意的吧!」端着要送的蛋糕的人与抱着面粉回来的人都开着加速然后在水上的细长小路上惨烈撞车，只有一个成功的回到了对岸，另一个在等待五秒的复活。  
「是你自己没有操控好方向键吧。」  
「是你顶我的!」  
「你不挡在那里我也不会顶你。」  
「蛋糕多难做你心里没有一点b数麽!给蛋糕让路啊混蛋!!」  
这种无意义的对话一直持续了很久，直到玩游戏有严重的满星强迫症的人放下了手柄，两个人专心的开始了口头上的战争。  
说起来，他家的小朋友其实在外面很擅长吵架和打架，甚至因为打架厉害在大学里还有一帮小弟。  
一八是见过的。在他开车顺路接花郎从学校回来的时候，正好见到了他和小弟们从学校走出来的场景。那天他似乎刚和其他什么人干完架，脸上带着一些伤。不过从身边小弟的疯狂夸赞来看，花郎无疑是赢家。  
说起来一八觉得，自家小朋友那头抢眼的发色和着装，后面再跟着点小弟什么的画面，像极了什么不良学生团体。  
虽然当事人给他解释道「我们可是正规社团。」  
「你们是什么社团啊？」一八问。  
「嗯……大概是，街头格斗社之类的吧？不，那个名字审核没通过，现在对外我们叫街头社会观察社」带着小弟，不，是带着社员结束社团活动后的社长大人坐在副驾驶的位置给他解释道。  
而听了花郎解释的一八也是茅塞顿开。  
哦，社会社会。原来还是不良学生团体。  
虽然这么说，但这并不代表花郎在家也能同样占到上风。  
在商界摸爬滚打的总裁大人在怼人方面也不是会吃亏的角色。尤其是喜欢怼自家本来就话多的小朋友。看伶牙俐齿的小朋友吃瘪的样子似乎十分有趣。  
尤其是咬着牙被怼的一时无法还嘴，「你……」半天你不出个所以然的样子可爱极了。  
然后他会在小朋友好不容易想好回击话语的时候，用一个突如其来的吻让那些还没出口的的言语彻底瓦解，也为此花郎一直说他很狡猾，这是犯规之类的。  
但这个方法一八还是百用不爽。  
至于刚刚说的，他们两个人打到了床上，也是真的。在无意义的争吵后，那真的变成了一场“唇枪舌战”。那事关侵占与啃咬，夺取与征服。只不过，最后在拉扯中褪掉了衣服发展成了另外一种意义的肉体“较量”。  
至于其结果是一八把花郎压在了床上。下身加快着动作的频率一次次顶到更深地方的同时不忘在嘴上打趣。  
「你不是不想我“顶”你麽？怎么现在一脸享受的样子？」  
而身下的小朋友面色潮红无可抑制的发出诱人的喘息与轻哼。虽然嘴上还是有着不服气，但是一句完整的话都被顶的断断续续，夹杂着娇喘，这显然是更不具备说服力的。  
所以他的小朋友也就只能自己做梦占占上风什么的，前提是他能稍微睡相好点，不在梦里打拳。那样的话一八也不会破坏他的美梦。  
上午是一八一天中最适合办公的时间，因为花郎还在睡觉，所以一八能渡过了一个无比安静的几小时，然后在中午之前叫那位很喜欢赖床的小朋友起来吃早午饭，开启新一天的吵吵闹闹。  
而下午花郎的远程网课也开始了。  
一八就看那个小朋友盯着zoom的视频网课开始头大，后来干脆仗着在看电脑的样子打开了电脑聊天软件面板开始给一八狂发消息。  
「一八一八一八一八」  
「一八，再继续这么无聊下去我怕要在电脑前睡着了。」  
手机聊天软件的消息狂震使正坐在床上用笔记本电脑看文件的人转移了目光。简短的打字回复了两句。  
「你想怎么样？」  
「找点有意思的事做吧就几分钟也好。」  
「你不是还在上课麽。」  
「这样就好了，家里网不好现在我掉线了，估计要重连一段时间。」这句不再是打字，而是花郎坐在椅子上直接转了过来。一八突然不知道是不是该合时宜的夸一下自家的小朋友聪明，但显然现在他觉得还是算了。  
花郎干脆直接从电脑桌前走了过来，坐在了一八旁边，露出了明显要打扰某人办公几分钟的笑容。  
不过一八今天并没有在意。  
「说起来，昨天我确实是故意的。」  
「诶？」红发小朋友愣了两秒，不过马上就知道了一八在指什么事情。因为他们昨天只为了分手厨房的蛋糕惨案吵了一架。  
「我就知道!!这事你别想逃避责任!」  
如果说吵架也能存档的话，花郎现在已经回档完毕了。  
「不，说白了还是你的问题吧，才顶几下就受不住开始吵。」  
「是你太用力了!你那样我根本不可能还好好走路啊!」  
「虽然你这么说，今天我还是会再接再厉的。」  
「一八，我觉得我们今天还得打一架。」  
「你这是在欲求不满？」  
选择性无视了小朋友之后说的一些话，一八开始觉得其实自家的小朋友真的不太聪明的样子，于是他重新的挑起了一个话头。  
「对了，你过来。」站起身的人走到了电脑桌旁，招呼着花郎也过来。  
「怎么了？」而后者依旧没摸到什么头脑。  
直到一八忍着笑指了指花郎电脑屏幕上没有加禁用斜线的的小麦克标志。  
「其实你刚刚语音没关。」

end


	2. 爆米花大作战

三岛一八接过那箱沉甸甸爆米花的时候，内心确实有着很多问号。然后在不知道该从自家小朋友强大的购买欲还是让人捉摸不透的脑回路开始吐槽的情况下拨通了花郎的电话。  
「你是打算继承学校门口的店铺去卖爆米花了？」  
「哈？？」  
至于最后结果，无非是两个人隔着电话对脸懵逼。  
  
这件事情最初还要从突然想吃爆米花的花郎开始说起。  
嘟囔着学校附近之前卖爆米花的店因为疫情关店了，这种买不到的情绪让想吃的心情变得更加高涨之类的理由，于是昨天就在网上订了几包爆米花。卖家的发货也是极为迅速，物流显示今天下午就能送到。  
至此其实并没有什么问题，当然前提是如果花郎订的真的只是“几包”。  
「所以你买了几包？」  
「九包啊，因为一共有三个口味，我就一个口味买了三包。」电话里的当事人是这么回答的。  
至于当真正一八打开箱子后，赌上总裁工作的认真负责态度清点了一遍数量后，看着一箱足足四十八包爆米花，内心的小问号甚至都浮到了脑袋上就是另外一回事了。要问大概是称得上两人同居生活遭遇的未解之谜前二十的程度。  
然后事情理所当然的发展到等小朋友回家再断案。  
「一八，这肯定是卖家发错货了。这怕不是该寄给某个影院的吧？」这是花郎看见放在客厅极为明显位置的一箱爆米花后的第一反应。  
而第二反应则是有理有据的开始为此证明。打开了手机购物软件的人倒出了爆米花购买记录的页面。可能是因为难得做了件在理的事，所以一手举着手机另一只手指着购买件数的六要多理直气壮就有多理直气壮。  
直到乱晃着手机的手腕被另一个人抓住。  
「...等一下，你买的一包多少钱？？」  
「啊这我倒没注意。」  
事实证明，如果能不注意某些事情也算是好事，比如小朋友下厨时候像除灵一样疯狂撒下的盐，比如居家办公时候奇怪甚至会引起误会的动静，比如今早虽然没吵醒定闹钟当事人却成功把总裁大人吵醒的手机闹钟。  
但当然我们现在所说的事件并不在上述的范围内。所以如果不想被爆米花淹没的话还请务必注意一下。  
回味过来问题所在的一八戳进了购买页面后，终于看着标价知道了花郎到底做了什么傻事。  
20块钱拍一件。一件五包爆米花。  
「我觉得有你在的话你学校门口的爆米花店应该倒闭不了。」  
事情破案了。  
不愿透露姓名的小朋友错把五包当成一包，拍了九件，卖家还贴心的多送了每个口味的一包，最终才凑齐了沉甸甸的四十八包，也就是一箱的爆米花。让快递小哥送货时眼睛里都好像充满了迷惑，还善意的提醒了一句「挺沉的」。  
不过老实讲，这是像自家小朋友能做出来的事。  
至于另一位当事人，也就是“犯案者”。  
已经从开始的言辞闪烁，理不直气也壮的态度变得开始打着哈哈，说着没注意，肯定是我昨天晚上下单前太困了,下次不会了之类的话，不过鉴于当事人只是表面反省和自身透露的一种下次还敢的气质，让一八对此也并没有抱太大希望。  
而事件结果则是花郎秉承着非常有骨气的，自己买的爆米花哭着也要吃完的原则，并没有考虑退货这个选项。  
虽然实际是毫无悬念，并吃不完。  
「喂，来一起看电影吧。」在认清这个事实并尝试了干吃爆米花是一件战力低下的事情后，花郎终于打算拉上一八“共沉浮”。制定了两个人连着看电影好几晚以消灭爆米花的计划并美名其曰为“爆米花大作战”。  
只不过比起看电影和吃爆米花，毒舌总裁大人似乎对吐槽自家小朋友更感兴趣。  
「你找到这真是喜剧片麼？满屏丧尸一点不下饭啊。」  
「tag是喜剧片来着，害，别管他了吃就完事。」一心只想解决爆米花的小朋友随意回答道。  
「你要不把你那个什么街头社会观察社改成期间限定多余爆米花观察社」来自总裁大人十分“友善”提出的提案。  
「不，这个名字太逊了。」  
「没提议改成爆米花买家观察社或者社长爆米花订单观察社已经是我最大的善良了。」  
「你想打一架麼？」  
「打到床上麼。」  
「...不必了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读到这里的你  
> 如果你能喜欢，我也会很高兴，更有写下去的动力


End file.
